1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a luminescent light source and a display having the luminescent light source.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of colorimetry, white light often serves as a reference to color decomposition and color rendition. In a color TV system, the image retrieval terminal and the image display terminal should determine a standard white light as the reference to color image transmission. If the white light exhibited on a display is not the standard white light, color shift issues are prone to arise in images displayed on the display. According to the existing color television broadcast standard and the color TV receiver-color temperature of white point-reference white and it's tolerance, the D65 white field color temperature is set as the standard white for decomposition, transmission, and rendition of color TV signals. The chromaticity coordinate CIEx of D65 is 0.313, and the chromaticity coordinate CIEy of D65 is 0.329. As to a non-self-illuminating display, proper selection of a white light backlight module can enhance color performance of the display, so as to comply with the standard developed by the National Television System Committee (NTSC), and the standard hereinafter is referred to as the NTSC standard.
Along with the increasing progress of semiconductor science and technology, the light emitting diode (LED) today has many advantages, such as output with high luminance, low power consumption, small volume occupancy, low driving voltage, and mercury-free content. Therefore, the LED has been extensively applied in the field of displays. A common white LED device includes a blue LED and phosphor materials with a color different from blue. After the phosphor materials are excited by a portion of the blue light, color light different from the blue light is emitted. The non-blue color light emitted by the phosphor materials is mixed with the residual blue light to generate the white light, and this is the most common technique for generating white light at the current stage. Even though various phosphor materials have been developed to be combined with a single LED chip with a certain wavelength for constituting the white LED device, the combination of one known LED chip and phosphor materials with two colors does not render satisfactory color performance.